blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Crusade (TV story)
The Crusade 'is the sixth serial of the second season of ''Doctor Who. It was written by David Whitaker, directed by Douglas Camfield and featured William Hartnell as the First Doctor, William Russell as Ian Chesterton, Jacqueline Hill as Barbara Wright and Maureen O'Brien as Vicki Pallister. Overview To be added Synopsis Within minutes of the TARDIS' arrival on 12th century Earth, the Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Vicki are in serious trouble... They happen to intercept a Saracen attack on Richard the Lionheart, thereby enabling the English king to escape otherwise certain capture. But Barbara is kidnapped and carried off by the Saracens to Sultan Saladin's court. Saladin spares her life - on condition she entertains his court by telling stories. And, like Scherazade, if she fails, then she must die. Plot The Lion (1) A pair of Saracen soldiers conceal themselves in bushes watching English knights traipse through the woods; choosing to follow them instead of killing them, they fail to notice the TARDIS land very close by. King Richard the Lionheart addresses his men escorting him to the city of Jaffa. He is approached by his knight, William des Preaux, who is concern about the King's distance from Jaffa and potential threats from Saracen soldiers, though the King does not head this warning and dismisses it as des Preaux being paranoid. After the party disembarks, watched by the Saracen soldiers, Ian, Barbara, Vicki and the Doctor emerge from the TARDIS and try to move without being seen. While Ian and Barbara look around, they are spotted by one of the soldiers. A scuffle breaks out in which Ian is victorious but Barbara is captured, bound and gagged. A vicious sword fight takes place between King Richard's knights and the Saracens, in where many are killed. The travellers find one of the knights, William de Tornebu, injured from the fight and hide him from the bloodbath. Des Preaux is surrounded by Saracen soldiers, to whom he proclaims himself to be King Richard and demands to be brought before their leader, Saladin and the soldiers take him away. Ian is detected by another soldier and arms himself with a sword, managing the fend him off while the Doctor keeps another away from Vicki and de Tornebu. In the fight, de Tornebu regains his composure and thrusts his sword at one of the soldier, killing him and saving the Doctor. Before de Tornebu falls unconscious, he gives the King's belt to the traveller, as a means of earning the King's favour. The Doctor and Vicki head to a nearby village for contemporary wearing apparel while Ian stays to look after de Tonebu. Elsewhere, Barbara is awakened and tended to by des Preaux, who tells her of his gambit with the Saracens and instructs her to pretend to be the King's sister Joanna for protection. At that time, they are joined by El Akir, a senior member of the Sultan's army, who insults Barbara to des Preaux's anger, but he soon leaves. The Doctor and Vicki quickly sneak into the city of Jaffa and steal a number of items of clothing from a Saracen who took them initially and leave just as promptly. El Akir greets in Saladin's courtroom and tells him that King Richard and Joanna in custody, but the Sultan does recognise them and, wanting to deflect blame from himself, suggests that Barbara be used for entertainment. Des Preaux is angered by this and the Sultan finds El Akir's suggestion to be foolish, to his ire. Not wishing to simply sentence her to death, Saladin offers to send des Preaux to King Richard as a show of good faith. In his throne room, the King is furious by the attack, the butchery of his knights and that his brother is plots to usurp him. Ian approaches him and asks him to help them in liberating Barbara from the sultan, but he angrily refuses and declares that he'd sooner let Barbara rot than trade with Saladin. The Knight of Jaffa (2) De Tornebu informs the King of des Preaux's position and he decides to use this to his advantage. The real Joanna enters the room and has Richard order de Torenau to be tended to. Vicki is introduced the Joanna as a boy, 'Victor' for her own protection. The Doctor takes note of the Chamberlain's examination of Vicki's clothes, remembering that they were stolen from Richard's court in the first place. The King and Joanna speak about the trades taking place between them and their enemies, particularly of Saphadin's affection for her. He then ponders to himself, uttering 'Joanna Saladin' under his breath. In Jaffa, El Akir tries to bride a woman named Sheyrah with a elixir and other precious items, but she simply flees. A merchant offers his assistance to El Akir, who has heard of the King's offer to trade with Saladin; he agrees to use this take out Barbara as revenge for her showing him up in front of the Sultan. Barbara is tended to by Sheyrah, who warns her of El Akir's intentions and tells her that she must escape, before fleeing in fear. The merchant, Luigi, arrives and tells Barbara that a horse is awaiting her, dropping a glove when he ushers her out; Sheyrah comes back in and finds the glove. At the stables, El Akir waits in the shadows as Luigi brings Barbara there and he attacks her. In King Richard's court, Ian is dressed up as the King's official representative, while the King has a letter to Saladin scribed to him by a priest, informing him of his proposal from Joanna to go to Saphadin. The Doctor, Vicki and Ian come before him and the King presents his gold belt and the letter to Saladin in exchange for des Preaux and Barbara. He also bestows a knighthood unto Ian to make his journey easier. The King's chamberlain approaches the stall holder, Ben Daheer, finally figuring out that the Doctor stole the clothes and prepare to apprehend him on his return. Saphadin speaks with Luigi, who brings Sheyrah before Saladin and she tells him that Barbara was captured, presenting the glove that Luigi dropped before him. Des Preaux holds Luigi at knifepoint and he tells him that he brought her to El Akir. The chamberlain and Daheer confront the Doctor over the clothes, but he manages to bluff them into getting them off their case and setting them on Thatcher, who had stolen the clothes originally. El Akir has his guards drag Barbara across the city, but she shoves his guard and flees. Ian arrives and discovers Barbara's capture; getting her's and El Akir's intended destination from des Preaux, he heads off in that direction, undeterred by El Akir's reputation. Barbara sneaks around the city, hiding from a sentry that passes by. Once he moves away, Barbara emerges from hiding and moves her way around more guards. She falls and screams, alerting the guards, but she manages to run and hide from the guards in the streets of Lydda, when she has her mouth covered by a hiding Haroun ed-Din. The Wheel of Fortune (3) Ed-Din takes Barbara to the side and knocks the guards out when they go to investigate; having an enemy in El Akir as well, he offers to help her. In the palace, the Doctor is given a splendid cloak when Daheer goes away to organise some new clothes for Vicki. Joanna arrives and overhears Vicki reveal herself to be a girl; she sends Vicki away and talks with the Doctor privately and asks him to try and learn what her brothers is keeping concealed from her. Barbara is taken to ed-Din's house, where he introduces her to his daughter Safiya. He proclaims his plan to kill El Akir as revenge for taking his other daughter, killing his wife and son and destroying his home. He heads out and gives Barbara a knife in which to kill Safiya and herself should El Akir come. The girl comes back in and talks about her family, believing them to simply be missing. Ed-Din is caught in the streets when he is stabbed by a Saracen soldier, El Akir orders the soldier to look for his cohorts. King Edward speaks with the Doctor and his court about his plan for peace by marrying Joanna to Saphadin. The Doctor claims to agree with the King's plan but the Earl of Leicester voices disagreement with the plan as a farce and is immediately lambasted by the Doctor for his militaristic mindset. He prepares to draw arms against him before his is stopped by the King, who decrees the arrangement marriage will go ahead. Saladin receives King Richard's letter and contemplates the possibility of proceed with it; he gives Saphadin blessing to respond with agreement to the arrangement but also plans to prepare his army for any potential of a trap. In ed-Din's house, Barbara overheads the Saracen guards approaching and hides with Safiya when they storm the house. They go and fetch a torch to set the house alight when Barbara, having hidden Safiya, comes out of hiding and tries to flee the house when she is found and captured. On the road to Jaffa, Ian is attacked by a bandit. He manages to defend himself when he is knocked unconscious by a second. In King Richard's court, the Doctor and Vicki present themselves to Joanna; she asks the Doctor after the king's plans but he is reluctant to divulge them. When the hears of his intentions from the Earl, she is furious and refuses to have any part of the arranged marriage. Believing the Doctor to have told Joanna preemptively, he orders he and Vicki away. El Akir's men bring Barbara before him and his is highly amused, declaring that the only pleasure she has left to receive is death - which he decides is a long way off. The Warlords (4) Paying the guards for her recapture and offering them the chance to do with her whatever they which, Barbara seizes El Akir's guard being down and runs off again. The guards chase after her but only find El Akir's harem. Once he and the guards are gone, his harem, ed-Din's daughter Maimuna, hides Barbara. In the desert, the Arab bandits bind Ian and he demands to be taken to Lydda, but they refuse to without being paid. One of the bandits smear Ian's wrists and chest with honey as a lure for the ants as a torture method. In the court, the Earl of Leicester interrogates Vicki and the Doctor on suspicion of being traitors to the throne. Vicki realises it was the Earl who told Joanna of the King's plan, who then comes into the room hearing this. He orders the Earl away and he apologises to the Doctor for his previous accusations. He shows his despondence at his plans for peace having failed already and acknowledges that he must continue to fight on. He says that the Earl is necessary for the upcoming battles, hence his not punishing him, but sees that the Doctor has made himself and enemy of Leicester and thus sends he and Vicki away until the conflict is resolved. As they leave for the TARDIS, the Doctor confides in Vicki that King Richard's plan ultimately ends in failure to prevent the war, saddening her. Meanwhile, Ian is still bound is the desert being tortured by the bandit. Still hiding, Barbara tells Maimuna about her father and sister and she is overjoyed. The Earl of Leicester goes to his advisor and speculates that the Doctor and Vicki are devils or witches as well as traitors and plots to assassinate them. Ian tricks the bandit into cutting his feet free and kicks him away, pulling himself free; he holds the bandit at knifepoint and demands to be taken to Lydda. While Maimuna and the other harem are distracted, one of their number sneaks away and reports Barbara's presence to El Akir. Arriving at Lydda, Ian takes arms and plans to sneak in and rescue Barbara, while he sends the bandit to steal some horses. El Akir bursts into the harem and raises his sword to slay Barbara but is killed by the timely arrival of ed-Din, who is reunited with his daughter. More guards swarm the room but Ian arrives and fights with the guards off with ed-Din when he and Ian escape. Giving the bandit some of El-Akir's money, he and Barbara leave Lydda. In the forest outside Jaffa, the Doctor and Vicki are caught going back to the TARDIS; the Earl takes this as confirmation of their duplicity and prepares to execute them but Ian arrives and uses his rank to dissuade him, pretending to arrest the Doctor himself. The travellers hurry themselves inside the ship and depart in front of the baffled guards. In the ship, while the travellers discuss their last adventure, the ship's lights suddenly dim and all four of them freeze into stoic motionlessness... Cast * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Vicki - Maureen O'Brien * Richard the Lionheart - Julian Glover * Saladin - Bernard Kay * Saphadin - Roger Avon * El Akir - Walter Randall * William des Preaux - John Flint * William de Tornebu - Bruce Wightman * Ben Daheer - Reg Pritchard * Thatcher - Tony Caunter * Reynier de Marun - David Anderson * Saracen warrior - Derek Ware * Saracen warrior - Valentino Musetti * Saracen warrior - Chris Konyils * Saracen warrior - Raymond Novak * Joanna - Jean Marsh * Chamberlain - Robert Lankesheer * Sheyrah - Zohra Sehgal * Luigi Ferrigo - Gabor Baraker * Haroun - George Little * Earl of Leicester - John Bay * Safiya - Petra Markham * Turkish bandit - David Brewster * Saracen warrior - Anthony Colby * Maimuna - Sandra Hampton * Fatima - Viviane Sorrél * Hafsa - Diane Mckenzie * Ibrahim - Tutte Lemkow * Man-At-Arms - Billy Cornelius Crew * Writer - David Whitaker * Director - Douglas Camfield * Producer - Verity Lambert * Script Editor - Dennis Spooner * Designer - Barry Newbery * Assistant Floor Manager - Michael Briant * Costumes - Daphne Dare * Fight Arranger - Derek Ware * Film Cameraman - Peter Hamilton * Film Editor - Pam Bosworth * Incidental Music - Dudley Simpson * Make-Up - Sonia Markham * Production Assistant - Viktors Ritelis * Special Sound - Brian Hodgson * Studio Lighting - Ralph Walton * Studio Sound - Brian Hiles * Theme Arrangement - Delia Derbyshire * Title Music - Ron Grainer References To be added Story notes To be added Broadcast & Ratings Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The Crusade'' page on '''Doctor Who Website